Running From Lions
by lizziewhite
Summary: Bella is pregnant after a one night stand with Paul. She barely knows him. He barely knows her. Will they be able to pull together and learn to get along in time for the baby? AU. AH for now . Rated M for strong language and possible lemons later.
1. Chapter one

The worst part was that I could barely remember the night that it happened. It was just over three weeks ago. I tried to piece together what I could remember to decide what had really happened. I remember going to the bar and waiting for Leah, who never turned up. I remember a man called Paul chatting to me. I remember his house, 15 Osprey Court. I remember waking up in his bed, with only my underwear on.

I kept on telling myself that wasn't enough evidence to prove we'd had sex. But the positive pregnancy test sitting on my lap was.

What was I supposed to do? Of course I had to keep the baby, abortion just isn't an option. I already love this baby, it's a part of me no-one is ever going to take away from me. But Paul was the father of this baby, he may not want anything to do with it.

I was dying for someone to help me, but who was I to tell? Leah, my best friend, is on a family holiday to morocco. I certainly can't tell my father because he'll go absolutely crazy. I decided it was right to tell Paul first. I planned to go to his house, and just knock on his door and tell him. I'd leave it to him to decide if he wanted to be apart of my baby's life. If he said no, I'd have to make it on my own. If he said yes, we'll I don't know what I'd do if he said yes. I'll just have to work it out.

I climbed into my truck, and slowly made my way to his house.

**A/N: hello guys! This is my new story. I hope you like it.**

** This chapter is short because I wanted this chapter not to include her telling Paul. But that chapter will be along later today/tomorrow! So it's a bit like a prologue.**

**Also, I am 90% certain I won't have the boys(&Leah) turn into wolves. This is only because I don't want Paul to imprint on Bella but I don't want him to imprint on someone else or for there to be that possibility. But maybe in later chapters I will have them as wolves anyway, and if I do, I will take away the imprinting!**

** Also if you have read my other story Suffocated, I'm having a bit of writers block at the moment, so it's become a little bit difficult for me to write the next chapter. **

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter two

Someone was shuffling about inside the house once I'd knocked on the door. The door swung open and there was a gorgeous, tall, and tanned man standing infront of me.  
"Hello," he said gruffly. "What did you want?"  
"Hello, I need to talk to you about something very important. May I please come in?" I asked politely, but he just raised his eyebrows.  
"Who are you?" He didn't even remember my name, great.  
"I am Bella Swan, Paul."  
"So how come if you know my name, I only just know yours?" Maybe he was just the local man whore, and slept with alot of girls.  
"We both had a lot to drink, it's a miracle that I remember your name, so I'm not surprised you can't remember mine," I reassured him. His eyes grew wide as I spoke, and he took me by the hand and brought me inside. He sat me down on the sofa, whilst he sat on the opposite chair.

"Listen honey, you are obviously a lovely girl, and you are very pretty. However, what happened between us was probably only a one night stand, nothing more." He was about to go on, but the anger at his casual dealing with the situation told me he obviously slept with a lot of girls, so I cut him off.  
"I'm sorry Paul, but I'm not here to try and spark a relationship between us. I'm here to ask you if you remember what happened just over three weeks ago on Saturday the 11th. So, do you remember?" I was being fairly rude, but I didn't care.  
"Well lets see, I spent the day with Sam," he said whilst looking at a calender. "Then I went to the bar." He looked at me.  
"Well what happened at the bar?"  
"I don't fucking know, I fucked a girl!" I cringed at his crude attitude.  
"Well I remember waking up here," I whispered quietly. He knows he had sex with someone. It was me. This was all becoming far too real for me. I looked down at my feet.  
"What's wrong?" Paul asked in a soft tone, obviously trying to make amends for shouting.  
"I need to tell you, I can't not tell you. But I don't think you'll want to know. I mean, it's not like you look like the sort of person who wants this. I'm sorry." I said in broken tones.  
"Bella, tell me what the fuck is going on." He said in an assertive voice.

"I'm pregnant with your baby," I confessed. He looked at me in shock. He froze in his spot. "I'm really sorry, I don't want an abortion. But you don't have to be apart of the baby's life. You can if you want though. Or you could move on like it never happened. I don't need you too help or anything, I'm nearly 22 I have money saved and I have a flat that's big enough. I have support. It's totally down to you if you want to be apart of this or not." I was babbling trying to hide the tension. Paul held his hand up to stop me from talking. I waited for him to give me an answer but he just sat there, confusion on his face, worry in his eyes.  
"Are you sure it's mine?" He asked tentatively.  
"Yes, I am 100 percent sure it is yours." I asked, slightly offended that he thought I slept around with that many people that there was a question to whose baby it was.  
"Sorry, I had to ask. Could I have some time to think about the situation?" It was understandable.  
"Of course, I'll leave my number on the table. Ring me as soon as you can."  
I wrote my number on the table and left. I was please with the way he handled it, although he was rude to me in places, he seemed to be pretty calm.

**A/N: Another shorty. But it's up within the same day as the first chapter so that kind of makes up for it.  
**

**I love how Paul reacts because it is seemingly calm, but it makes him all the more mysterious. The chapters will get longer, I promise!**


	3. Chapter three

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so so so late since I last updated but I have been so busy it's unreal!  
This may, or may not be what you're expecting from the next time Paul and Bella meet, because there is not much drama. But it's paart of my plan.**

I waited and waited for him to call, I waited a whole week and a half. I just couldn't wait anymore. I needed to know how he felt soon, or I couldn't begin to tell any of my family or friends as they were bound to have questions about how I was going to cope with or without the father and to be honest I really hadn't thought about it. I needed to know if he was in, or not.

Maybe his silence was just trying to highlight that he wanted no part in my child's life. But that was not certain. Maybe he forgot. I decided to go round there.

As I was about to knock on th edoor to his house, heard a voice inside. I pressed my ear to the door.  
"Hello Bella. I'm sorry I haven't called yet, I was still going through things in my head. I want to be apart of our baby's life. We should go out for coffee to talk our situation over. Ring me-" I interrupted him with a coughing fit. The door suddenly oppened. "Bella what the fuck are you doing on my doorstep?"  
"I'm sorry, I came to see you because I wanted to know what was going on, and I heard you talking on the phone and I don't know. I'm sorry," I spluttered out and looked down.  
"Lets go for a coffee," he said bluntly.

We pulled into the coffee shop and ordered our drinks. Once we sat down, an awkward silence filled the air as we just played with our drinks for five minutes.  
"So, are you definiately in?" I asked.  
"Well I thought about it, and I'd love to be apart of our baby's life. I know I'm not really the farther figure type yet, but I can learn." He said, convincingly.  
"May I ask a few questions?" I asked and he nodded. "I know this may be very rude, but do you drink a lot, and have sex with random women? I am only asking considering how we met and the reason we're in this situation," I asked tentatively, wary of his response.  
"Well I don't drink excessively, but I am young so I like to have a piss up. As for the women, I am known around the reservation for being a bit of a charmer. I will cut down and not drink as much, and I will not fuck anyone unless I am in a relationship with them, for sake of the baby."

"Thank you for being so responsible about this Paul," I said and smiled. "We need to arange some sort of schedule, boundaries and rules ect."  
"Well spit out what you want then." Paul said, quite rudely.  
"Well I want to know how you want to go about the pregnancy. I'd quite like to get to know you, as you are the father and I need to know you better. But do you want me to let you know regularly about how things are, do you want me to fill you in? Do you want to come to the scans etc. Just let me know," I stated.  
"Well if we both meet up and on one day, it will be me getting to know you, and you getting to know me?" I nodded eagerly, that sounded like a great plan. "And after we got to know eachother, we could meet up regularly, and I will come to the scans. I want to be there." We exchanged adresses and mobile and house numbers, and we parted on fairly good terms.

I didn't know what to make of the man I had just sat down and had a conversation with. He was quite crude and in places rude, but in general he was polite. So now I could tell everybody.

**A/N: **

**SORRY AGAIN. It may be a little crap and not what you expected. I also know that Paul is not himself in these chapters, but it will all become clear. Also sorry it's pretty short. I will update soon.**


	4. Chapter four

**A/N: SORRY. I can't remember the last time I updated. Although it was probably only like a week ago. But sorry. Love you guys, thanks for all the reviews etc.**

_Are you free this Sat Bella? _

_Yeah I think so, why?_

_Come round and see me. About 5ish. I found the perfect thing to help you get to know me. _

_Okay._

I spent three hours getting ready. Three whole hours. I don't know why, but I felt the need to dress nicely for him. He was the father of my child. Well he will be. So I felt the need to impress him. It was partly because I wanted him to know that I was good enough to raise this baby. I hate being judged.

As I walked up to the door, I heard laughter. And a lot of it. I walked up towards the door and knocked, slightly sceptical. When I knocked, the laughter inside Pauls house stopped. It was only a few seconds, but thousands of questions crossed my mind.

"Afternoon darlin', how can I help _you_ today?" A tall, tanned man with short hair said whilst looking me up and down.  
"Is Paul in?" I asked in a quiet voice, scared of the rejection that might come with his reply. His face fell.  
"Paul!" He shouted. As he turned, he muttered something I only just caught. "Why does he always get the good ones." Standing in his doorway, I saw Paul come running down the stairs. His hair was glistening with beads of water and he was just in a towel, signalling that he had just gotten out of the shower. I had to try with every fibre of my being not to let my jaw drop, he was gorgeous. I had never seen anyone look so attractive in my life.  
"Thanks for answering the door Em," he said to the man who answered the door to me. He turned to me. "What are you doing in the doorway Bella? Come in." So I did.

"Everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is everyone." There was like 15 people crowded in Pauls front all said 'hi' in unison.  
"Hello," I said and smiled.  
"Right, Bella. I'm going to get changed. I'll be back down in a minute. Go talk to Leah," he pointed at a short tanned girl with jet black hair. "She'll keep you occupied until I'm back." I walked over to Leah.  
"Hi," I said sheepishly.  
"Afternoon! You look so scared, don't be! So, spill it." She said so fast I barely caught it.  
"Spill what?" I asked.  
"Tell me what's going on with you and Paul? Are you his date for tonight then?" Leah asked, she is rather nosey. I noticed that none of the others were really talking and were just listening to mine and Leah's conversation.  
"No. I'm his friend, I suppose, he invited me over here but didn't really tell me what was going on."  
"Yeah, he's a bit of a mystery like that." As Leah replied to me, Paul walked down the stairs.

Paul was wearing jet black skinny jeans, and a crisp white shirt. He looked smart, and even more gorgeous than before.  
"Right, Bella. Or Bells. Or Swan. Swan sounds good to me." He said as he walked over to me. Then he lowered his tone. "I invited you because I'm the most natural around these guys, we're having a bonfire in my back garden tonight. Stick with me, okay?" I nodded. So I did what he said.

I watched Paul take charge and tell everyone what was going on.  
"Guys, listen up." At first no one was listening, too engaged in their own little conversations, but then Paul raised his voice. "Guys! Listen up!" Everyone paused to listen."Jake, go light the bonfire. Quil and Seth, take the folding table and put it beside the bonfire. But not too close! Embry, go pick up Nessie and Claire. Everyone else go out and pick a seat. Oh Sam, light up the barbeque." Everyone did exactly what they were told and I shot Paul a sheepish look that said 'what should I do?'. He rolled his eyes at me beckoned me forwards with his hand.  
"What do I do?" I asked.  
"You help me," Paul said and I raised my eyebrow.

We walked into his kitchen and all along the sides was food that was prepared and ready to be served.  
"I've just got to carry these out. I am going to carry the beers out, could you please carry the bowl with salad out?" I nodded and picked up the salad bowl, I was glad that it was light. "Follow me," Paul said. I followed him out the back door and into his garden. His garden was huge and had no fence showing it's boundaries. It backed on to a forest and near the edge of the forest, Paul's friends were crowded doing the jobs Paul asked them to do. It didn't take longer than two minutes to get out there, and once we were there we placed the stuff on the table and did the trip 3 more times, bringing out the meat to be cooked on the barbeque.

Everyone was settled around the bonfire with some food by the time it was pitch black. The roaring fire kept everyone warm and the whole setting of the evening felt very picturesque and as if I was in a movie. Nearly all of his friends were in couples, and everyone looked at peace together. I was fairly happy quietly observing everything surrounding me when someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped. I turned around and it was Paul.  
"Paul! You shouldn't do that!" I said.  
"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone!" He said with a smile on his face.

First he took me to see the man standing at the barbeque, cooking.  
"Sam, this is Bella," he said.  
"Hey Bella," Sam said. I smiled as a reply.  
"She's a bit shy, and nervous," Paul said,laughing .  
"I am not nervous Paul! Or shy for that matter." I retorted, slightly annoyed.  
"Calm it Swan." He turned to Sam. "Bitchy. I like it." I rolled my eyes at him. "Next person!" He said.

We walked accross to the bonfire and he sat me next to three girls, and then introduced me. "Girls, this is Bella. Bella, this is Emily and Kim. You've already met Leah haven't you?" I nodded. "Good. They're all around your age so hopefully you'll get on well. So do some fucking girl shit and talk or whatever, I've got to go back to the house and get some more food and beer," he said. Leah sighed.  
"Typical men," she said. "So Bella, tell us about yourself." I hated these questions, absolutely hated them. I never knew what to say, because I'm pretty boring.  
"Well I'm 21, and really boring!" I said and sighed.  
"I'm sure that's not true, do you like to shop?" The girl called Kim asked me.  
"I do quite like shopping, but only some of the time. I just have to be in the mood really." They nodded in agreement.  
"Do you live by yourself?" Emily asked. I nodded.  
"I own a flat in Forks, but it's pretty big for a flat. I love it." I answered.  
"I'm just gonna come out and say it. Why are you here?" Kim asked, rather rudely.  
"Excuse me? I asked with an offended tone.  
"No no no no! I didn't mean it like that! I mean why did Paul invite you here? He never brings girls here. Ever." She said. I shrugged and said,  
"I'm thirsty, I'm going to get a drink," just to get away from the awkwardness of the situation. As I was walking away I heard Emily say,  
"Kim! You scared her away!"

When I was getting a drink, Paul was back and talking to one of his friends, and I could hear their conversation.  
"God Jared. Look at her. She is basically teasing me. Walking around like that. Just look at those boobs man. Heaven. She was such a good fuck, I shit you not." So that's what he's like. I felt like an object, worthless.  
"So why is she here man? If you've already fucked her? You gonna fuck her again?" Jared said crudely.  
"No. It's different. You'll see soon. She's so beautiful." The pent up anger inside me died down as he complimented me.  
"Woah man, I've never heard you call any woman beautiful. Ever." Wow. He was a constant shocker. I couldn't help but have a smile plastered on my face. "You gonna introduce me then?" Jared asked.  
"Of course." He turned to look at me. "Bella, meet Jared!" I walked over to him.  
"Nice to meet you," I said as I shook his hand.  
"Are you sure she's a friend of yours Paul? She's too polite!" Jared shook with laughter and Paul smacked him round the head. I laughed with him.  
"Fuck off! I am polite!" Paul protested.  
"I don't think 'fuck off' is exactly very polite Paul." I told him whilst laughing.  
"Well I do, okay." Paul said, getting stroppy.  
"I like you Bella, you should stick around." Jared said sweetly.

I suppose most of Paul's friends who happened to be women didn't stick around for long, it was clear Paul was a well known ladies man around here. All his friends probably think I'm only here so he can fuck me. Well hopefully that wont be the case.

Paul grabbed me gently by the arm and said  
"Lets go introduce you to Claire, Nessie, Quil and Jacob." I just tagged along, feeling slightly like a rag doll being dragged along by their careless owner. "Claire, Quil, Nessie and Jake, this is Bella." The two girls were practically wrapped around the boys, hugging them and almost having dry sex with them in public. It all seemed a little immature and disgusting to me. The girls looked at oldest 15, when their boyfriends were I asumed Pauls age, or maybe younger. But I doubt they were much younger. 19 at youngest. It looked pretty perverted if you ask me. I tried my hardest not to shudder, so I could focus on being polite.  
"Hello, nice to meet you!" I said.  
"Hi I'm Jacob. It's nice to meet you and all, but we have to get our girlfriends home. Curefew and that, see you when we get back!" Jacob said to you.  
"Goodbye," I replied. When they had gone I turned to Paul and said, "what the hell was that?" I pulled a disgusted face.  
"What do you mean, the peadophilia of the fact that they were almost fucking in public?" Paul said and laughed. I laughed with him.  
"Both." I said.  
"Basically, Quil and Jake are both 18. Well they're like 19 in a few months. They look a lot older though, don't they?" I nodded, unable to form speech as I was so captivated in what he was saying. Although what he was saying wasn't as mesmerising as it felt. "Claire and Nessie are cousins, and their birthdays are just days apart. They're both 16, yet they look like 12 year olds. So really the gap is like two years. It just looks a lot wose than it is. I remember when they all started going out, I thought it was disgusting. Mainly because they're such childish girls. Although Jake and Quil are pretty childish themselves. And that was a year ago, and now I am fine with it. Jake and Quil were convinced that it was the real deal, I laughed in there face of course. I didn't think that 17 year olds could feel real love. I wasn't sure that real love even existed. I'm still not sure. Maybe it's different for different for people. But Jake really convinced me when he said he wanted to marry her. I never thought he would want to marry anyone ever. Quil and Claire broke up for a while, because of exams and pressure etc. and I've never seen Quil cry, ever. Apart from then. So now I think it's okay because I think they love them. Even if it does look really twisted. As for them being all over eachother, they're just horny and gross."

I just was completely and utterly shell shocked. I hadn't heard him talk that much ever. I could barely processs any of the thoughts that were going through my head. I was so happy with what he told me. I felt like I knew him slightly better. I was really starting to enjoy his company. I spent most of the rest of the night in a daze.

Next Paul took me to meet Seth, who was quiet and shy yet polite. We talked the most though and got on really well. Whilst I was talking to him about films, my phone started to ring.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Hey Bells!" It was Charlie. I felt bad, I've been neglecting him ever since I've found out that I was pregnant. I just didn't want to tell him.  
"Hey Dad! I've missed you." I said.  
"I've missed you to honey. I was just ringing to see how you are." Guilt ran through me.  
"I'm great. Why don't you come see me at work on your day off? We can have a catch up before you go fishing with Billy and Harry!" I said, knowing full well that Charlie would have a day off on Wednesday and go fishing with Billy and Harry in the afternoon.  
"Of course. Bye. Love you."  
"Love you too Dad."

Then I had the best idea ever.

**A/N: Hope you're not too dissapointed.**


	5. Chapter five

Getting out of my truck, a smile instantly spread accross my face. This place was my home. I loved it here. My beautiful bakery. It was a few streets away from the high street in Forks, but it still got a lot of business. I was proud to say it was popular among the locals. Espicially some of the hotel and bed and breakfast owners in Forks, I always did deliveries to them and they reccomended my shop to the visitors. It was safe to say, my business was stable, and I loved doing it.

I couldn't believe I owned such a beautiful place. It was made out of the most exellent wood, and had two large windows either side of a light blue door. The pannelling of the windows were the same light blue as the door. The trays in the window, that in the middle of the day were full of cakes, tarts, bread, and pasteries, were empty. On either side of the door was two baskets hanging with some deep purple sweet peas in. Above the doors and windows was a sign that read "Little Bird" and the next to it was the outline of three small birds flying in a row. The only thing missing was a door knocker on the door. Although it would never have to be used, it would be perfect and fit in with everything else in the shop. I unlocked the door and went in.

To my left was the counter area, it was curved and wooden. Near the back corner was the showcase, in which the best cakes and pasteries to go. The rest of the counter was set up in a bar type manor, except the stalls had different floral patterns on the cushion. To my right was several tables, with different floral and polka dot table cloths. All the tables and chairs were a pale yellow. On top of the tables were small picnic baskets that had menues in and small pages to colour in for the children with a note telling them to stick them in the basket by the counter, and they get stuck in 'Bella's book of colouring' which is left on the countertop for anyone to look at. Also in the basket was a few leaflets, and a few other nic nacks.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the door. It was George, with today's delivery of fresh fruit. After lightly conversing with him, I got straight into baking. It was 5 in the morning and I had to start all the baking on my own and early on a Wednesday because I only had one person in on the morning on Wednesdays and they didn't come in till 6:30 and we open at 8:00.

I had the most beautiful dress on, it was a emerald colour, with white lace edging at at the top and a line of white lace just above the hem. I felt fantastic when I wore it. I wore my plain lace frilly apron that was slightly like a pinifore, but it did it's job.

Once I had finished majority of the baking and left Anna to make some other stuff, I took the specials chalk board outside and wrote on it. Whilst I was writing, I thought about how I should tell my Dad that I was pregnant. I just needed to do it.

Everything that needed to be done, was done and me and Anna took our places as we normally did, to kick off the morning. It was a slow morning, not many costomers. Just a few locals really. Then Charlie walked in dead on 11, and I ran over to him and hugged him.  
"Hey Dad!" I said, cheerfully.  
"Hey Bells, gonna go upstairs?" I nodded and took two cups of coffe and two cream cakes into my office in the loft of the building and sat down with my father. We talked for a good 20 minutes about the minor happenings in our lives, and it wasn't until I was stairing down a the empty cup of coffee, I realised that I needed to tell him.

"Dad, will you support me, no matter what?" I asked him, tentatively.  
"Of course I will honey. What's wrong?" He replied.  
"I'm pregnant Dad." I said bluntly. A shocked expression crossed his face.  
"I assume you're not in a relationship with the father?" He questioned.  
"No. It was, er, a one night stand. I guess." I said to him, blushing. "But I have told him and he wants to be involved and we meet up regularly to get to know eachother ect. He's a good guy Dad, I promise." I started to babble, realising that Charlie was visably angered.  
"I don't want to hear that right now Bella. I need time to proccess this." With that he walked out.

I let no more than 3 tears escape my eyes when I shoved the tightening feeling in my chest away, and composed myself. I spent the rest of the time trying to think positive. It wasn't till I was on my lunch break that the conversation I had with Paul last night dawned on me.

_"Hello Paul," I said down the phone.  
"Hey Swan," he replied.  
"I had a really nice time Saturday night, and it got me thinking about what I was going to do with you on my get to know you day." I said and Paul laughed.  
"You have no idea how dirty that sounds Swan, you're filthy." He said and laughed some more. I rolled my eyes.  
"You wish," he chuckled. "Do you know the Little Bird bakery in Forks Paul?" I asked him.  
"Yep. Never been in there though."  
"Meet me in there at three tomorrow," and with that I hung up._

It was quater to three and I was looking through the gap in the kitchen door when I saw him walk in. I walked out of the kitchen, and strutted over to him.  
"Good afternoon sir, can I take your order?" I said completely politely. It had just the effect I wanted. His jaw dropped.  
"You work here?" I shook my head. "Why are you behind the counter then?" He said cockily  
"I sort of work here I suppose. I own this place." I said, proud of my achievements.  
"It's lovely in here." He complimented.  
"Thank you Paul, come upstairs?" He nodded. I called over to Anna and KAte who just came up for her shift. "Girls I'm going upstairs with Paul, come up and get me if you need me. And start a new batch of cookies, they're selling like hot cakes today. Table three would also like some of the chocolate and rhaspberry cheesecake. Thank you!"

I beckoned with my fingers for Paul to follow me and come upstairs.  
"You look so cute in that," Paul said as he was following my up the stairs.  
"Cute?" I asked, sceptical of what he meant.  
"Okay your arse looks fucking fantastic!" Paul confessed and I just laughed his crude attitude off. When we were sat on the sofa in my office, it was clear he had so many questions. "Fire away Paul."  
"Just tell me everything you think is relevant, and I'll ask you any questions after you've finished if they're is anything else I need to know. Go ahead and talk to me Swan." He said. So I did.

"Well. I'm not sure where to start. My dad is Charlie Swan, chief of police for Forks. Him and my mum are divorced, and I lived with Rennee in Phoenix until I was 18. I used to only see my dad at christmas and in the summer holidays. But I would never come here to see him, I wasn't to fond of the cold. When I turned 18 and wasn't sure if I wanted to go to college or not, my dad convinced me to come for a few months to stay with him. I was on my way looking for a book shop locally when I drove past this place. It was a house up for sale. It was everything I've always wanted for my future. I went home and told Charlie. Him and Rennee helped me get here. But I'm here now and it's perfect. It's like I never want to leave Forks. This place makes me love it here. What do you want to know?" I said. Paul smiled.  
"Wow, that's great. If Charlie Swan is your dad, how come you didn't know Jake, Billy's son?" Paul asked.  
"Well, as my Dad now has me near him now and I've never really have been and we're so close, he is really scared of loosing me and kind of keeps me to himself. He's worried that his friends might drive me out of town. But I have met Billy when he comes in to the shop, but I have never met Jacob. I'm not sure why," I confessed. I looked over at him, he seemed pretty engrossed.  
"Why is the shop called Little Bird?" He asked.  
"It's what my Dad used to call me when I was younger."  
"That's really sweet. Anything else I should know?" I relayed the earlier events with my father and he just gave me a sympathetic look.  
"Now you need to try some of my lovely delights!"

After trying some of my raspberry and white chocolate cheesecakes, Paul turned to me and said,  
"You're invited to the bonfire this Saturday, on the condition that you make some of this cheesecake!"

**A/N: Hope you like it!  
Made a board on my pinterest of things that have inspired the small details of the stories. The link to the board is below!**

**pinterest lizziesw/inspiration-for-running-from-lions/  
Just take out the spaces!  
Thanks for your continuing support, love you all.  
I have 60 something followers now, eeeeek! So close to 100. Hope I get there soon! Lacking on the reviews though. Reviews aren't essential but I love reading them! I want to know your thoughts on the story. Do you love or hate it? Any questions? Please ask/tell me! **


	6. Chapter six

I knocked on the door to Paul's house dead on 5, just like he asked. He come to the door and he smiled at me.  
"I've come bearing cheesecake!" I called and everyone inside laughed. "Three actually. And some cake!"  
"Come in Swan," Paul told me, as he took the tins I had brought with the cheesecakes and cakes in away from me. It was a similar scene to what I saw last weekend, everyone crowded round in his front room, chatting away. I said hello to everyone and went over to Paul.  
"I got a scan next week, you in?" I whispered, still not sure if he had told any of his friends about the pregnancy. He nodded, which told me he wasn't willing for everyone to know. I quickly decided to change to the topic. "Are the cheesecakes okay? I made a white chocolate and raspberry one, a lemon one and a baileys one?"  
"Yes, they look delicious. Speaking of baileys , would you like some? I have some in the cupboard," he asked politely.  
"No thanks, I'm more of a beer girl," I replied. He chuckled.  
"A girl after my own heart you are!" He said and I blushed. He grabbed a bottle of beer and out of the fridge and handed it to me. I pressed the cold bottle to my lips, and just as I was about to take a swig of the beer, something dawned on me.  
"I can't drink Paul!" I exclaimed.  
"Why not?" Jacob, who was walking by inquired.  
"Driving home!" I said quickly. Paul shot me a knowing look and mouthed 'sorry.'

The night flowed pretty much the same as the night the previous weekend did. I found that I had a lot in common with Leah. Although Kim and Emily were lovely girls, they were always squealing and they felt a little superficial to me. I confided in Leah about this and she just told me that Emily was only like that around Kim. I don't know why I felt like I could tell Leah about this, but she understood completely. She was so down to earth and we were getting on so well although we had only met twice, she was definitely one of those people who you can just get on with straight away.

It wasn't until about 8 that I spoke to anyone other than Leah and Paul. I was standing with my back to Paul, he had his back to me and was talking to Sam and Emily whilst I spoke to Kim and Jared. It felt oddly symmetrical.  
"I really want to come to the shop, Paul was telling me all about it there, he said it was great!" Jared said. I flushed at the commendation on my shop.  
"He nearly ate the whole bloody shop," I said and laughed. Jared and Kim laughed. I looked over at Kim's drink and realised I was quite thirsty. "Excuse me, I've just got to get a drink!" I said as I turned to laugh.  
"Just have some of mine!" Kim said and smiled.

I pressed the cup to my lips, and started to drink. It wasn't till I was just about to swallow, that I realised the chemically flavor of the drink that made your insides burn. It was vodka. Before I had the chance to drink any more, I spat it out and it landed on Kim's face.  
"I'm so so-" Kim cut my apology off with a slap in the face. I stumbled backwards into Paul and my face felt bright red and was stinging as if I was bleeding. Paul turned around and evaluated the situation and immediately got extremely angry.  
"WHAT THE FUCK KIM? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Paul shouted.  
"She fucking spat vodka in my face!" Kim retorted. Jared was getting visibly angry at Paul shouting at his girlfriend and tried to step forwards, but Kim just stepped in front of him, showing him she could handle it.  
"YOU GAVE HER VODKA? KIM, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Paul continued to shout. I decided to step in.

"Paul," I tried to get his attention. "Paul," I repeated. It was no use. I had to shout. "PAUL." I shouted in his ear.  
"What Swan?" He snapped at me.  
"She wasn't to know, she doesn't have a clue what's going on," I told him in a soothing tone, hoping it would calm him down. By this point in the little confrontation, everyone was listening, and murmuring to each other about what was going on. "Well are you going to fucking grow a pair and tell them what's going on, or do I have to do it?" Paul just stood there, shell shocked. "I'll do it then, men these days." I murmured as I pulled up a nearby chair and stood on it.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" I said in a raised voice. Everyone fell silent. "If you haven't already worked it out, which I doubt any of you have, it's not like there's been many clues, I am pregnant. Before anyone asks, I am keeping the baby, the baby is Paul's. Any questions?" The entire group was silent.  
"Well, I think you owe me a tenner Jake, I told you so." Embry said.  
"Sorry Kim," I said as I stepped down and turned to her. I turned to everyone else. "Sorry for causing a scene guys." I said quietly.

I turned to Paul and he looked me straight in the eye. His eyes seemed to have an apologetic tone. I didn't want to have to do this, but I had to. I didn't want to cause arguments. I suppose I had to go it alone.  
"I'm sorry Paul, I have to go. This was a mistake, this whole trying to be friends and getting to know each other was a mistake. We can make arrangements a schedule for the baby. We'll keep it consistent it's whole life, so it wont matter that we're not friends, that we barely know each other. I have to go now, bye." I said solemnly He just stood there, completely still. I turned and walked away. I couldn't even describe how I felt in that moment. I had never felt more alone in my life, and that was breaking me on the inside. I know I needed support, I know I needed a friend in this. But it just didn't matter. The whole fact that no-one had twigged why I wasn't drinking until they were told just showed me it was wrong, that they were judging me. Even my own father could barely look me in the eye.

Every fiber of my being was telling me that this is not the way I should be having my first child. I should be married, with a stable home, with the perfect life. But I didn't have that. It was too late, I couldn't abort my baby. It was my baby, no-one else's. No-one was going to take him or her away from me.  
As I was walking away from the bonfire, I could hear everyone telling Paul what to do.  
"Paul, go after her! She needs you!" One voice said.  
"Paul Lahote, go after her!" Another shouted.  
"Paul, I knew you'd fuck someone's life up one day!" Someone said, with plenty of malice. Probably Leah, it sounded like her.  
"Paul, buck your fucking ideas up you piece of shit!" Everyone was shouting abuse at him or telling him what to do. I felt extremely sorry for him. The further I got away from them, the quieter the voices got.

Just as I got to Paul's back door, ready to go through to get my bag from inside, I heard footsteps behind me. I willed with every fiber of my being for it to be someone who wasn't Paul. I didn't want to talk to him right now. I didn't want to talk to anyone.  
"Hey Bella, don't go?" I heard Leah say. I breathed a sigh of relief, although I didn't want to talk to anyone, if I had to talk to someone, the only person who I could put up with talking to was Leah.  
"I have to Leah, I need to be on my own." I said. I tried not to sound to blunt, but I couldn't help it.  
"You can't do this alone. You need Paul to help you through this," Leah reasoned. And with that the flood gates opened and I was bawling my eyes out. She took me by the hand and sat me on his sofa. She put her arms around me and I broke down.  
I broke down completely I was in hysterics. I confessed to her all of my fears, what I was worried about. It was like someone had lifted a weight off my shoulders, I was passing the burden that is my life off to her. By the time we were done talking, it was getting quite late and I was still hysterical.  
"I have to go," I said, choking on my own tears.

"No, no, no. You can't leave here darling, let's get you upstairs. Stay the night here, I'll stay with you. Don't you worry about a thing for tonight honey." Leah said in a comforting tone. She took me upstairs, and laid me down on the bed. As soon as my head hit that pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter seven

**A/N: GUYS I FEEL LIKE SUCH A COW HONESTLY, I AM SO SO SO SORRY. I got 100 followers on like Wednesday and I was so happy I like cried and it was great but I did not know how to approach this chapter and how to get it to where I wanted but hopefully this is all okay. Thank you for being beautiful people and reading my story. When this becomes more regular I'm going to get a new Bella and Paul story going.**

I woke up in a strange room, where the light was shining down on me. The plush bed I was lying on was extremely comfortable. I looked around at the room and realised I was in an attic. There was nothing in the room other than a bed and a plain wooden wardrobe. It was simple and nice. I then realised I was lying in Paul's bed. I remembered being here before. I remembered the events of last night. I rolled over, expecting to see Leah there as that was where she was when I fell asleep. She wasn't there. I reached under my pillow where I put my phone, and saw that it was seven o'clock.

What do I do now? Where do I go? Will Paul be downstairs? Will Paul be angry? What's going to happen now? Will it be confrontation? Will I cry again? Will Paul kick me out? Should I just lie here? Where did Paul sleep? Did any of his friends sleep over too? A thousand and one questions ran through my mind.

Shame spread through me as I remembered how I acted last night. It was just so out of character for me, I was never that confident. Ever. I don't even know why I acted like that, I don't know what came over me. Everyone must of thought I was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot.

I regretted telling Paul we shouldn't be friends. I regretted more than anything. I really wanted to take it back. I couldn't go through with this on my own. I felt so alone. My father didn't want to know, he told my mother, and she was temporarily having a strop. I felt like the only person being an adult. I wanted to love and protect my child, and I have a business that was doing really well so I could support him or her. But I needed company. I needed help for when things got tough. That's what a father was supposed to do, and that was Paul. He could do that, right? I just had to apologise.

I don't even know why I called the whole thing off in the first place. I was emotional, upset. It was a complete spare of the moment thing. No logical reasoning for it. Was I just being a hormonal pregnant woman? I didn't want to be like that. I didn't want to be unreasonable, I didn't want to be one of them controlling, stressful pregnant women who no-one can stand being around she's that much of a pain in the arse.

There was a knock on the hatch door in the corner of the room that led to the staircase. I had to prepare myself for whatever came next. I just hope it was Leah, not Paul.  
"Come in," I called out. I had no such luck, it was Paul. He stuck his head up the hatch and climbed up.  
"Morning sleepyhead," Paul said, and chuckled.  
"Morning Paul," I said nervously. He sighed at my visable nervousness.  
"Bella," Paul said, with a knowing look on his face.  
"Paul," I replied, in the same tone with the same look on my face.  
"What happened last night? I thought you wanted to be in this together?"  
"I just freaked Paul, I really did. I didn't know what I wanted, it's so difficult. It's so real right now, and I have barely wrapped my head around it but I having a baby. I don't want to be a burden on anyone. I just don't want that. I know I need support through this, but I don't want to be too reliant on people." Paul stared at me for a moment.  
"I think I know what's going on with you," he said in a knowing tone. I raised my eyebrow at him. " You wanted to do it alone, because you think I'm going to up and leave, so you don't want to rely on me. I've not been proven trustworthy to you yet," he said calmly.

I'd never thought of it like that before, maybe it was true.  
"Oh, I've never really thought of it like that," I said, shocked.  
"I think it's true, maybe subconsciously " He said and I nodded. "Right well I assume you have no clothes to wear? Grab something out of my wardrobe, come downstairs and I'll make you breakfast. Is that okay?" I just nodded and he left.

I grabbed just a white shirt out of his wardrobe, as it went right down almost to my knees so it looked like a dress, I also borrowed a pair of socks that were loosely fitted and all gathered up around my ankles. I looked awful, but I was hoping Paul wouldn't notice.

When I got downstairs, Paul greeted me with a fresh orange juice and a bacon sandwich.  
"Wanna watch a film?" He asked.  
"Yeah!" I said enthusiastically. He pointed to a book shelf filled with DVDs. I went over in search of a DVD to watch. I saw the likes of Harry Potter and Star wars Both of which I loved, but I decided to get Peter Pan. I showed it to him, and he just laughed.  
"I adore that film!" He said, and I sat down on the sofa with a picnic style blanket over us and settled down to watch it.

Halfway through the film, I got up to make myself a drink. Standing in Paul's kitchen pouring myself a class of orange, I heard Paul get up and walk over. I turned around, and Paul was stood there, leaning against the kitchen counter, with his mouth wide open.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I want you," he said pointedly.

**A/N: I am so sorry it's not as long as maybe you hoped, and I hope you like it. I'm a bit skeptical about whether I am entirely happy with this chapter, but hopefully you all like it. **

**I was wondering what people thought about me doing a Paul P.O.V? Drop me a review or a pm to let me know if you can?**

**LOVE ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL FOLLOWERS, NOW THAT I HAVE OVER 100 OF YOU. **

**One day I will get the time to personally thank every single one of you. I promise.  
xxx**


End file.
